A Hero's Tale (Fable Fanfic)
by KageiRaven
Summary: Ben Finn's journey through time itself. He must fight against unknown creatures to return back to his time, with the help of a secretive heroine; Aneva.
1. Prologue

They ran through the forest.

She was panting, trying to get a good grip on her sword.

He was gasping and fumbling for his rifle.

Their pursuers were close behind. The blood-red cloaks shimmered in the pal moonlight.

"Over here!" a male voice beckoned.

The couple lunged towards the direction of the voice.

"Good! Now DUCK!" the man yelled. Shots fired from behind the tree.

"Lucky you," the man smiled. He was in his mid-twenties, but his uncut brown hair had little streaks of grey in it. His face still held a warm cocky smile.

"Prince, are you hurt?" the girl asked. She was a red-haired girl with emerald eyes. Her cause for helping him was different from the others.

"Don't worry about me, Aria. You almost got hurt," the prince replied. He knew very well she was Reaver's daughter, of course he didn't mind. Her goal was to overthrow the king AND Reaver in one blow.

Aria nodded and looked at her other male companion, "Are you all right, Ben?"

The blond man nodded and smiled, "Yep. Thanks for sav-"...

...He never finished. A shot fired through the dark and landed in his back. Ben grabbed him shirt and tried to avoid coughing up blood.

Aria grabbed his rifle and shot. Others ran to the area, preparing for another attack by the Court supporters.

"How did this happen?! I thought we shot them all!" Aria wailed. Her face turned paler as if she never saw death before.

"We need help!" the prince commanded. "Get bandages! Health potions! Hurry now!"

"Don't die Ben," Aria whispered, pulling him closer to her.

"Don't plan on it," he smiled and closed his eyes.

Ben felt the sun hit his face. It was warm and comforting. There were birds chirping and singing beautiful melodies Ben had never heard before.

'They took me away from Bowerstone,' he thought. 'Good. I'll recover in peace. I don't hear anyone, they're probably outside'. He smiled and nuzzled his head into the pillow. He shook his head... pillows never felt gritty... or dirty. For some reason he didn't think he was in a bed...

A slap hit his face... "Wake up idiot! Wake up!" another slap. "There's bandits everywhere and you're sleeping. I wonder why they haven't killed stupid traders like you!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Wake up!"

Ben's eyes opened, a woman crouched next to him. Some men gathered around them.

"He's awake!" one exclaimed.

"Thank Avo! I thought Skorm took him!" another one sighed in relief.

The woman stared at Ben, her blue eyes gazing deep into him. Black hair flowed around her like a sea. A dark sword was in her hand.

"Get up. I don't have time to wait," she snapped.

Ben scurried to get on his feet, the blood rushing to his head gave him a headache. Everything was different... there was actual woods and not a town in sight. Everything smelled clean, which meant Bowerstone was far away. The trees were taller than any he'd ever seen.

"Where are we?" Ben found himself asking the woman.

"Greatwood." She walked ahead of the group, a bow was in her hand now.

"A bow? Why not a gun?"

"Gun?" a trader asked. "What the hell is that?"

Ben looked at him confused. This man never heard of a gun? Where was he?!

The woman pulled the bow-string back, and quickly let it loose. The arrow flew through the air and hit something. A tree? A bug? No... it was a man. His head rolled to the ground. Ben stood dumbfounded. No one was this good a marksman... not even him.

She sighed and a ball of flame emerged in her palm, "Move, idiot." The fireball was thrown onto an oncoming bandit. She twirled around another, slicing his head clean off. Ben swore lightning came out of her fingers.

One bandit dodged her attack and headed straight for Ben. He grabbed his sword and readied for battle. The girl put another arrow into her bow and shot. The arrow went into the bandit's skull, and arrowhead sticking out from between his eyes. Ben fell back gasping.

"Traders and blades don't go together," she muttered and plunged her blade in some bandit's stomach. "You heading to Bowerstone?"

"Where is it?" Ben asked. All of a sudden his hands became shaky and his breath became shorter. 'This is a dream' he told himself. 'You'll have a good laugh when you wake up?'

"What kind of trader are you?! Bowerstone is close. Near the Guild. Tell me you've heard of the Guild at least."

The Guild!? Where heroes trained? Ben really wondered where he was.

"So?"

"I've heard of... them. I didn't expect it to be by Bowerstone."

"It's official! You've lost your mind. Let's get you to Bowerstone. Hopefully there's a witch there. Maybe she'll bring back your senses."

She pulled Ben's arm and lead him out of the woods.

"So what's your name?" Ben asked her. They reached an area outside of the woods. A town was a short distance away. 'That must be Bowerstone... It looks so different'.

"I should be asking you. You're the one with the strange hair and unusual clothes. Did you want bandits to find you easily? How does bright red clothing help you? Tell me!"

Ben chuckled, "Dear, you have funny hair."

The woman grabbed her black hair defensively and gave Ben a cold glare.

"I'm only joking," he pondered for a moment. "Red clothing hides blood, by the way. Useful in battle."

"No. Gets you killed faster. I'll have to buy you new clothing once we reach Bowerstone. Now you'll have to tell me who you are."

"Ben Finn."

"I'm Aneva. The Hero of Oakvale's daughter."

Ben's eyes widened, his mouth opened like an idiot. He tried to find the correct words. 'He's dead... He's BEEN dead for 600 years. Why am I here? Who is this woman?'

"Ben?" Aneva asked.

"The Hero of Oakvale's daughter? I must be dead."


	3. Chapter 2

The Hero of Oakvale's daughter?! He died! Ben knew it for sure!

"Ben?" Aneva asked him. She furrowed her brows in confusion. Obviously she didn't find him dead. Not in the least bit.

"I'm dead," he flatly said (more to himself than Aneva).

"No. You're alive. Let's get to Bowerstone before you become even more crazy."

"You don't get it!" Ben snapped unintentionally. "I'm not suppossed to be here!"

Aneva sighed, "I don't know why I help idiots who take blue mushrooms."

"I'm also not an idiot. You have to believe me when I say I died. I got shot right... What?" Ben felt his back, the wound was not there. He was shot... right? Where could it have gone?! He also didn't feel his gun. "Damn! Where is it?!" He turned in circles looking for his missing weapon.

"What are you looking for?"

"My gu-... My weapon!"

"You have a sword on your back," Aneva folded her arms. Ben saw her jaw tighten. "Come on now. The sky is getting darker, and I need to buy you clothing."

'This is probably a big dream, I'll wake up once we reach Bowerstone,' Ben thought. He followed Aneva closely behind. He wondered if she really was the Hero's daughter. He also wondered why she was never mentioned in any stories. She would make an excellent storybook hero... maybe even a villian.

"Here we are," Aneva stopped at a large gate. It was a light brown with metal hinges. Two guards stood watch.

"Aneva," one guard muttered.

"And friend," the other finished.

"Who's he?"

"Delusional trader. Let us through," Aneva smiled. Ben noticed it wasn't a warm smile. It was the type of smile that spoke 'Watch your words. I will kill you'.

"Delusional? Is that even safe?" the second guard grunted.

"I dunno," the other replied. "He looks delusional to me."

"How does delusional look?"

"Like the man!"

The second guard peered at Ben. The cap made his eyes barely visible, but Ben knew they held little intelligence.

"Will he cause harm, Aneva?" the first guard asked her.

Her jaw tightened again. "Nothing a little sleep can't fix," she chuckled.

"Okay then. Does he know the rules?"

"No magic. No weapons," Aneva answered. "Easy. I think even he knows." She handed him her weapons, a dark curved blade and a longbow. Ben placed his sword next to them.

"OPEN THE GATES!" the second guard screamed.

The wide doors opened, Aneva and Ben stepped in.

It was evening now. People still walked around, and men carried boxes of cider to houses.

This was not the Bowerstone he knew. These were the slums, yes, but they were much cleaner than the slums of his Bowerstone. Children screamed and laughed in the distance. Women gave him curious glances, and few even blushed. Men talked to each other and walked to a big building next to white stairs.

"That's the tavern," Aneva followed his gaze. "Are you hungry?"

Ben's stomach growled, "Just a little."

"Follow me," Aneva walked to the inn. People glared at her... and not in a good way. Ben became confused, but he decided it wasn't a problem. Food was more important.

"Aneva!" the bartender nodded.

"I'm renting a bed for this man. Please feed him, I'll pay for his expenses."

The man grunted and shook his head, "Linda! Put the carrots in the pot! Make some stew!"

"Yessir!"

"Sit there and wait. I'll be back," Aneva ordered Ben before leaving.

Ben sat in the seat. A young girl placed a pitcher on the table.

"Beer?" she asked.

"No port? Or wine?" he asked in return.

"Uhh... No? What is that?"

"Umm nothing. Just something... from my town. Beer is good."

"Where are you from?" the girl asked. She brushed away her caramel hair, which was covering most of her face.

Ben's face paled. 'Where was he from?' "Gunk!" he blurted out.

"Gunk? Where the hell is that?" she grimaced.

"To the East. It wasn't called Gunk. Just the names my brothers gave it. I don't even remember the name."

"Wow. You traveled far," she grinned from ear to ear. "An Easterner! How are you liking Albion so far?"

"Albion so far?... Oh! It's... different."

"I bet it is. Do you find it beautiful?"

"Yes. It's beautiful."

"I bet you've seen more than I have," she sat in a chair near him. "What's it like outside of Bowerstone?"

"It's... adventurous," Ben gave a half smile. The closer she got, the prettier she became.

"Woah," she gasped. "Have you fought any bandits?"

"Plenty, love."

Her face was literally inches away.

"Linda! Amelia isn't here yet! Get back to work!" the bartender yelled.

The girl jumped up and brushed her skirt, "Sorry. Got to get back to work." she picked up the pitcher and left Ben by himself.

He ate the stew in silence, until a hooded figure sat across the table from him.

"Here," a familiar voice said. The person pushed a bundle towards him.

"Uh?" Ben put his spoon down.

"It's Aneva, fool," she pulled her hood down. "It was... w-windy... outside."

Ben pretended to ignore that she stuttered, and instead ate his stew.

"I have to leave again. I'll be back in the morning. I... Enjoy your night, Ben. Be careful."

He nodded.

Aneva left the tavern.

All eyes stared at her.

Like a killer staring at it's prey.


	4. Chapter 3

It was still dark when Ben woke up. He put on his new shirt, then looked around.

He was still in the tavern he was left in. The woman from yesterday was still asleep, and the child seemed to have left.

Ben crept downstairs, trying not to wake the woman, or anyone else he may have not noticed.

The bartender was wiping counters, "You're up early. Is it a different time for you Easterners?"

"No," Ben shook his head and sat down at a table. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ah... Nice shirt. When'd ya get it?

"Last Night. Aneva bought it for me. She's very nice."

The bartender scoffed, "Only fools or sick-minded people consider her 'kind'. You need to get away from her first chance you get."

Ben looked at the man. Was he crazy? Or really tired? "I don't think you know what you're saying."

"Easterner... Unless ya change your mindset, I want ya to leave."

"You're a crazy fool!" Ben shot up from his seat. He was screaming, and he had no idea why.

"Belle! Get this man's things," the bartender spit. A small child ran up the stairs.

"Leave now. You're not welcome in this tavern."

Ben scoffed an marched out the door. This man was delusional, what did he know of Aneva? Then again, Ben didn't know anything either. Would Aneva try to kill him, like the innkeeper implied? No, she had no intention to kill him.

"What's wrong with these people?" he muttered to himself. Ben looked up and took a deep breath.

The sky was covered in stars. More stars then he's ever seen. Ben sighed, he was still tired. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep on the stone stairs. Stairs that lead to another part of town.

* * *

"Ben, wake up," a soft voice whispered.

Ben muttered and swatted the voice away.

"Ben! The guards are complaining. They wanted me to wake you," the voice sounded so much like Aneva.

'Was she here?' Ben yawned and snuggled into the ground.

"Ben!" she slapped him.

He quickly awoke. His body shot up. And his hand grabbed his cheek.

"Dammit Aneva," he pouted. "That really hurt."

She intently looked at him, her expression neutral and serious.

"The guards by the Bowerstone North gate asked me to wake you up. They said the entire town will be waking soon."

Ben shook his head and his vision cleared. "When did you come?"

"Just now..." she looked around. "Let's... let's go. We need to get going!"

Guards, from across the street, gave them distrusting looks to both of them.

"My father wishes to meet you," she reached for Ben's hand. He refused and stood up on his own. Aneva looked away, but nodded.

"So your father wants to see me!?" Ben could barely contain his excitement. Meeting the Hero of Oakvale could get him home. To the prince. To Page. Major Swift. Walter. Even dear Aria. He wondered what Aria was thinking right now. She was probably worried, Ben thought.

"Yes," Aneva, meanwhile, was not excited. Instead she looked gloomy. Her eyes hid secrets of which Ben wanted to know and see clearly. Deep inside, they held such emotion even Logan would show pity.

"Aneva..." Ben frowned. He needed to ask, it hit him that this girl was the problem to his sleepless night. He needed to know why all these people stared. Stared with deadly and unforgiving looks in their eyes.

As if Aneva knew, she shook her head, "Not now. Especially not now. If you need rest, we could always stop at Lookout Point for a few hours."

"But I need to he-" Ben started. Aneva slammed her palm in his face.

"I said move out! These people all ready have death wishes against you and I."

Ben's face paled. Two unfamiliar guards with swords came towards them.

"Ey! Whatcha doin?" one yelled in a thick accent.

"Looks like fightin! Let's give'em a nice fine! Heheheheh. It'll be a nice paycheck for us."

Aneva immediately turned to face the guards.

"Get to the gate, Ben," she whispered.

"What are you doing?" he breathed. The guards were now approaching them. Weapons in their hands. Even a babe would know they were planning to harm them.

"Why are they doing this?!" Ben had no weapon. What in the bloody hell was he going to do or use?! If he died now... If he died now, would he die in his time? Would the others know? Would he come back. Ben knew he couldn't risk it.

"They're not guards," Aneva glanced at them. "Bandits actually. Look at that one's neck. Interesting tattoo, right?"

On the man's neck was a crude skull tattoo that was crudely covered. Even in this time period of Albion, that symbolized a bandit gang.

"Nice morning, isn't it? I would _hate _to have it end in your bloodshed," Aneva said to them.

"Ey, wench! Whatcha mouth!" one snapped.

"We know what to do with insubordinate wenches like yerself," the other snarled.

Aneva continued walking forward. Ben looked around, no one had dared entered the street. Not even a single peep from a child. He noticed a few people staring from the windows.

'What are they doing?" Ben muttered to himself.

One man charged at Aneva, she ducked and kicked his shin. He fell to the ground. His partner took out a crossbow and began shooting.

"Ben! Watch out!" Aneva screamed. She picked up a sword from the other man, and charged.

Ben gulped, 'What should I do?' he thought. 'I need to help, or she'll perish!'

The guard on the ground began to balance himself. He took out his crossbow and aimed right at Aneva.

"Blasted idiots," Ben muttered...

* * *

_**Albion- Driftwood 550 years later**_

Aria washed her hands in the cold water over and over again. It was the only entertainment she had for a while. Ben was still in a coma and it pained her to the point of crying. The prince visited on occasion in the small and distant cabin in Driftwood. Even with his visits, Aria could not think straight.

"Ben, I hope you can hear me," she whispered to the empty air.

It was evening time, and most of the inhabitants had gone to eat and enjoy their lived. Aria wished she could join them, but she would never go without Ben.

"I hope you are safe. I hope that you are having a beautiful dream and that you will wake up happily."

He continued breathing softly. Aria kneeled by the bed, she grabbed his hand and squeezed. The tears came back, but she didn't bother to wipe them.

"Ha, my father would say something about my tears being worthless," Aria laughed silently. "But I don't think they're worthless. What do you think, Ben?"

He made no movement.

"I miss your witty remarks. So does everyone else... though they don't mention it."

Aria sat in silence again. She had washed her hands another three times.

There was a knock on the door, then the prince walked in. He carried a leather bag.

"Aria!" he grinned. Aria always admired his happiness and optimism. The prince was always eager and sometimes smug. It helped when disaster like this struck.

"I brought a few books," he continued. "And some apples. I can't believe I found some. Walter told me I was... Hmmmmm what did he say? Oh! That's right. He called me a blundering fool. Then I showed him these apples... And well, here we are."

"You can place them on the table," Aria answered him.

The prince looked at her and frowned, "He hasn't gotten better, has he?"

She shook her head.

"... there's grim news I don't want to share with you. At least... not anytime soon. It's about Ben."

"I see," Aria couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

The prince grimaced. He knew very well that the conversation had gone awry.

"I'll take your place. Go enjoy the world," he said after minutes of silence.

"No. This is my job. Go do yours," Aria replied.

The room was dark and quiet, just like the coming times.


End file.
